Desconocido
by mimichanMC
Summary: Jumin siente perder la cabeza cuando sonidos desconocidos, pero bastante familiares vienen desde la cocina de su casa.


_Todos los personajes de "Mystic Messenger" pertenecen exclusivamente a Cheritz Co. ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Desconocido_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

— ¡Oh no!, ¡No!, ¡No debería!

— Vamos Felicia, solo una vez te prometo que va a encantarte.

— Esto no puede ser bueno.

— No lo es, pero es delicioso.

Jumin trató de ser racional, realmente trató de mantener su mente fría, pero esta habilidad suya que la gente a su alrededor admiraba u odiaba, cuando se trataba de Felicia su esposa, desaparecía.

Había entrado a su departamento esperando casi con ilusión que ella estuviera en casa o en el salón de baile donde solía dar clases que había hecho instalar para ella en el octavo piso, llegar a casa y encontrarse con sus ojos azules siempre era como llegar realmente a su hogar.

Felicia solía ser una bailarina profesional, hasta que había tenido un accidente un par de años antes de conocerla, lo que había restringido su habilidad de movimiento considerablemente. Pero al ser bailar algo que ella adoraba, había salido adelante y ahora transmitía todo su conocimiento a otras personas que tuvieran interés en el baile. Aceptar que nunca volvería a bailar de forma profesional había roto el corazón de su hermosa esposa, pero había aprendido a salir adelante, la admiraba por ello, amaba su voluntad y fuerza, ella era tan perfecta.

Se detuvo un momento para acariciar el lomo de Elizabeth III, cuando escuchó la risa divertida de la mujer que amaba y su propio animo mejoró considerablemente. Pero cuando una segunda risa, una risa masculina había que agregar, se había unido a la de su esposa acompañada por aquellas oraciones sumamente sugerentes, se quedó helado en su lugar, esperando que su imaginación lo estuviera engañando.

— ¡Oh dios Yoosung! — la voz de Felicia, se llenó de un acento de placer inconfundible — ¡Esto es tan bueno!

Un gemido de satisfacción taladró sus oídos, se levantó con una ira asesina casi corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Como una tromba, entró a la habitación de donde se escuchaban las voces.

Felicia estaba sentada sobre la barra de la cocina vestida con uno de sus leotardos rojos que abrazaban cada curva de su figura celestial, mallas negras y calentadores. Yoosung estaba de pie a un lado sonriendo con ilusión.

— ¡Jumin, bienvenido! – saludó animada su esposa, cubriendo su boca con las manos por educación – llegas temprano.

— Jumin, ¡Hola! – saludó con ese gesto casi infantil y dulce el chico de ojos amatista.

Jumin tardó todo un minuto entero en procesar la información de la escena completa. Su esposa bella, elegante, con sus brillantes ojos azules sostenía en sus manos el objeto que aparentemente le había dado tanta satisfacción.

— ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó sin demasiado tacto, soltando su portafolios en uno de los sillones de la sala. Manteniéndose un momento lejos de ellos en lo que atemperaba su ánimo.

— Yoosung vino a entrenar un poco al gimnasio – Respondió Felicia sin darse realmente cuenta del ánimo de su esposo — sus ingresos no le dan suficiente para pagar la cuota de un gimnasio.

— Y en la universidad los chicos de los últimos grados siempre acaparan las maquinas del gimnasio de la universidad – agregó el chico con un gesto fastidiado ante sus circunstancias — y las dejan sucias y sudorosas.

— Nadie, las usa aquí – completó Felicia con una sonrisa amable – como nuestro invitado Yoosung puede usarlas cuando quiera, no te molesta ¿verdad?

— Claro que no – dijo siendo de nuevo dueño completamente de sí mismo como siempre — lo que me sorprende es saber que te entrenas.

— Necesito algo de fuerza física para lidiar con animales grandes – el chico tuvo que explicar - Ayer tuve que subir a un pastor alemán a una mesa de ocultación y me ha dejado sin aliento.

— Entiendo.

— Termínanos de entrenar y me acompaño al departamento…

— ¿Subiste sin tu guardaespaldas? – la interrumpió. Le había pedido demasiadas veces que fuera a cualquier lugar incluso dentro del edificio acompañada por su guardaespaldas.

— Jumin… - se negaba a ir a todos lados con una persona a su espalda, era excesivo, ni siquiera cuando vivía en Estados Unidos y era más rica lo hacía.

— Felicia.

— Ese no es el tema de cualquier modo – decidió y volvió de nuevo a la cuestion que trataban - Vinimos aquí y nos moríamos de hambre. Iba a llamar al restaurante de abajo para que subieran algo, pero Yoosung me convenció de que debía probar – levanto en sus manos lo que no había soltado ni un momento - "esto".

— Y caíste en la tentación.

— Lo sé, no debería, pero es que es tan deliciosa.

Jumin fue hasta ella y tomándola de la cintura la bajó de la encimera poniendo un beso recatado en sus labios. Una ligera platina de aceite con sabor ahumado quedó en sus propios labios.

— ¿Quieres probar? – lo invitó. Se apostaba toda su herencia a que Jumin Han nunca había probado este plato.

— No.

— Oh vamos Jumin, el mundo no se va a acabar porque comas un poco de pizza.

No. Definitivamente el mundo no se iba a terminar, pero… miró la caja de cartón en la encimera de su cocina de mármol. ¿Qué clase de comida puede ser buena si esta medita en un primer momento en una caja de cartón?, manchas de aceite e ingredientes manchaban la tapa, queso caliente exudaba grasa que seguramente había pasado ya hasta el mobiliario. Nada apetitoso para él.

— No me gusta el concepto de la pizza.

— La pizza no es un concepto mi amor – la sonrisa de Felicia creció, cada momento más confirmaba su teoría — es una experiencia.

— Es pan, queso, salsa – nada del otro mundo, parte de lo que él nunca podría comprender porque la gente lo encontraba tan interesante — Contiene demasiadas calorías y debes comerla con las manos.

— Igual que la comida árabe – acotó ella.

— Es una cuestión cultural – se defendió, empezaba a entender que su esposa estaba pensando.

— Comer pizza con las manos también es una cuestión cultural – refutó la mujer.

— ¿De que cultura? – la pizza no podía estar ligada a ninguna cultura, ni siquiera a la italiana que es la que había dado nombre al plato.

— ¿La cultura pop?

— La cultura pop solo es una expresión social, no una comunidad.

— La pizza no es para todos Fel – de pronto Yoosung estaba en medio de esa conversación que había sido solo de dos - déjalo estar.

Jumin miró al joven estudiante de veterinaria con una expresión muy poco cordial. En primera por que se sintió por un momento invadido en un ritual que solo Felicia y él compartían y en segunda por la falta de respeto que él consideraba que acortaran su nombre.

— Su nombre, es Felicia – no pudo detenerse de corregirlo.

— Jumin – fue su esposa la que lo corrigió esta vez. Yoosung era su amigo, si quería darle un apodo, ella no veía nada malo.

— Tienes un nombre hermoso – dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella era tan preciosa para él — eres el significado de tu nombre, quiero que todos lo usen apropiadamente.

— Jumin… - ¿Cómo podía enojarse con él cuando le decía cosas tan dulces? Aún cuando eso era para reprender a la gente a su alrededor.

— Felicia.

— Prueba la pizza – pero ahora nada la haría cambiar de objetivo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque yo te lo pido?

Quería enojarse. Con ella, por ser tan testaruda, desde que la conocía y esta hermosa mujer descubría que no había experimentado algo, sobre todo cosas simples, como ir a una sala de cine atestada de gente y ver una película con soda y maíz inflado, o probar esas galletas pepero – todo mundo conocía las galletas pepero, pero él no encontraba nada interesante en comer bastones de chocolate… o al menos no lo había encontrado hasta que lo había hecho tomándolos de su boca — o pasar una hora tratando de engañarse a si mismo pretendiendo que cantaba en un karaoke. En cada oportunidad Felicia se había dado a la tarea de que el descubriera como era, solo "por vivir la experiencia" y cuando no encontraba como convencerlo racionalmente de hacerlo solía usar el comodín de "yo te lo pido". Y quería enojarse con él mismo por mostrar tanta debilidad ante ella y complacerla cuando hacia estas cosas.

— Oh – Yoosung soltó una pequeña risita a su lado - eso es jugar sucio Fel…icia.

Su esposa puso esa mirada. Una mirada dulce al mismo tiempo que seductora. Amable pero intensa. La misma mirada que solía usar solo en el dormitorio, una mirada que le pertenecía solo a él. No quería que nadie más la viera y aunque ahora mismo estaba dándole la espalda a Yoosung, se sentía celoso ante la idea de que alguien más estuviera en la habitación mientras ella la tenía.

— Solo una mordida ¿Sí?

Felicia tendió la rebanada frente a él. Exhaló un suspiro y mordió el platillo de sus manos.

Y… era muy bueno.

El pan era crujiente, la salsa tenía especias italianas y el queso aunque no era del otro mundo estaba caliente y gratinado combinado con el potente sabor de la salsa era realmente bueno. Lo masticó como lo haría con cualquier otro alimento y lo tragó.

— ¿Y? – su esposa parecía expectante y nerviosa mirándolo esperando su veredicto.

— Sabe bien – la complació con una decisión. Buena o mala siempre quería saber, su lema siempre era "al menos ahora sabrás siempre que responder cuando la ocasión se presente".

— ¿Quieres una porción?

— ¿Puedo tomarla con cubiertos? – el sabor era bueno, pero comer con las manos era más de lo que el solía poder manejar.

— Absolutamente no – negó, terminantemente.

— Iré a lavarme las manos primero, guarda una porción para mi cariño.

Puso un beso más en sus labios, sabía salado y bien y camino a la habitación dejando a su esposa y su invitado allí.

[…]

— Fel… - Yoosung llamó la atención de la mujer que miraba con adoración la dirección a donde su esposo se había ido.

— ¿Sí? – regreso su atención al chico de ojos violeta que la miraba con una expresión extraña.

— No creí vivir para ver a Jumin Han comer pizza – dijo finalmente, simplemente lo que había pasado en ese momento, ese momento de intimidad entre Fel y Jumin. Y ¡rayos sí! siempre sería Fel para él, excepto cuando estuvieran frente a Jumin, se había sentido como un autentico intruso, pero había valido la pena solo por ver lo que había pasado — Nadie me lo creerá nunca.

— No es algo que yo publicaría en los tabloides – tomó un trago de agua de una de sus botellas que traía del gimnasio.

— No pensaba en eso – nunca lo haría, Jumin confiaba en todos ellos, y ninguno de los miembros del RFA lo traicionarían nunca, eran familia, la familia no se traiciona — más bien pensaba en contarle a Zen o Seven, pero no me lo creerán nunca, ya era muy tarde cuando pensé en sacar mi celular y tomar una foto.

Solo pudo reír ante la idea, Seven amenazaría con vender esa fotografía a todos los tabloides del país, aunque nunca lo haría realmente. Y Zen no dejaría de burlarse de él, casi podía escuchar comentarios relacionados con "la cuchara de plata" que el actor no dejaba de sacar en cada conversación con él. El chico tomó una porción más de pizza y la mordió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bolso de gimnasio y se la colgaba al cuello, tragando la porción en su boca.

— ¿El viernes a la misma hora? – preguntó su amigo.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Me siento en medio de una película romántica cada vez que estas con Jumin – admitió el chico para ella lo que solo la hizo reír más. su aspiración en la vida con Jumin definitivamente era una película rosa… con varios tintes de rojo pasion — además tengo examen mañana.

— Hasta el viernes entonces, gracias por la pizza.

— De nada espero que la disfruten.

Agitando una mano mientras con la otra llevaba un poco más de pizza a la boca Yoosung salió del departamento. Al mismo tiempo, Jumin salía de la habitación, sin su saco con las mangas acomodadas arriba de sus codos y sin corbata, ¿Cómo hacia Jumin para lucir mejor informal que con toda su etiqueta? no tenía idea, pero era un hecho.

— ¿Yoosung se ha ido? – preguntó su esposo avanzando junto a ella.

— Tenía que estudiar.

— Me parece bien – estuvo pronto tan cerca de él que sintió su calor y la picante y deliciosa escancia de su colonia de sándalo — espero ansioso el momento de verlo graduarse.

— Yo también – Yoosung tenía un futuro brillante estaba segura, un día encontraría a alguna chica como él, dulce y amable a la que haría muy feliz.

— ¿Y mi porción?

Le tendió la porción, lo vio tomarla incomodo con las manos, pero comerla de todos modos con glotonería. Estas cosas no sabía explicar porque la hacían feliz. Realmente una escena así parecía algo de una sola vez en la vida y como muchas otras cosas, ella y solo ella podía observarla, era un privilegio que no estaba dispuesta a compartir.

— Será que… – dijo con una voz que imitaba a la de un presentador de televisión - ¿El señor director de C&R, Jumin Han, se pueda volver fanático de la pizza?

— Quizá – a diferencia del karaoke, que había sido una experiencia que no repetiría ni por la mitad de las acciones de Microsoft… quizá. La pizza era sorprendentemente agradable — Podría pedirle al chef que intentara hacer algo así con mejores ingredientes, me da la impresión que la mozzarela sabría mejor en este platillo.

— Creo que _Jean Piere_ se ofendería si le pidieras eso.

— En tal caso podríamos ir a Italia el fin de semana en el jet privado.

Felicia no pudo evitar reír divertida, con Jumin nunca nada podía ser simple.

 **Fin**

28 de diciembre de 2017

7:47 p.m.

 _nota de autor: Por mucho que yo realmente ame a Yoosung, si en primer lugar hubiera escogido a Jumin no lo cambiaria por nadie ni loca._

 _Feliz día_ _de los inocentes._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
